Sorry
by SuperFosterLover
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters. What if the bullet ricochet that the substitute teacher shot? What if Mariana was lead out of the bathroom by someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of you voted for another school shooting story, so I will do one. I will take into consideration all the other ideas that you told me also. For the start of this story it will follow the show, but I will take it my own way. This story will mostly focus on Callie and Mariana because I love those two. I will have the other characters in it don't worry. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Callie's Pov**

"Hey", I said as I tapped Brandon on the shoulder.

"Hey", he said looking at me, "You okay?"

"No I need to tell you something", I said and right then I felt so sorry for him because ever since I came into his life I have been screwing it up.

I paused I couldn't just come out and say it. We had been keeping this secret for what felt like forever, "Moms know."

"Know what?" I know he is freaking out on the inside.

"What we did in Idyllwild", I said and his breath hitches in the back of his throat.

"How?" He barely gets out.

"I told them", I said and I know he was about to say something back, but a voice came over the intercom, "Code Blue, this is a code blue, this is not a drill."

"You two get into a class room right now", a teacher says so that is what we do dropping our conversation.

 **Mariana's Pov**

"Disgusting", I think to myself as I drop my phone into the toilet. Of course my luck when I am in a hurry this has to happen.

I ran out of the bathroom and run to the first classroom I grab the door handle and knock a few times. I hear whispers on the other side of the door.

"Let me in please, it's Mariana... Mariana Foster", I hear more whispers but no one opens the door, "Open the door please."

"Open the door please", I yell but still no answer so I move to the next door, "Please open the door I am stuck out here in the hallway."

No answer so I move to the next door, "Open the door please, please let me in."

Not one answer where could I possibly go. The thought mama's office runs through my head but it is to far, so I run back into the bathroom and hope for the best.

 **Callie's Pov**

"What does a code blue mean?" I ask Brandon when we walk into the classroom and lock the door.

"It means someone has a gun on campus", Brandon said, "Maybe if I am lucky I will get shot so I don't have to see moms."

"What a stupid thing to say", I whisper yell at him and look around me.

I see Junior High kids and a teacher that is clearly freaking out, "You okay?"

"I am fine, I am just a sub so I have never been through anything like this", he rambles.

"Get those blinds", Brandon tells me and then starts doing other blinds, "Everyone we have to stay quiet and do what I say. I need this table in front of this door right now."

We start moving everything around blocking the entrances, "Stack the stools on the table. And now everyone down against the wall and remember you have to be totally quiet."

Brandon is really taking control of this situation. After we sit down he finally asks the question I know he has been dying to ask, "Why?"

"I just couldn't lie anymore Brandon", I tell him, "I just needed it to be over."

"Well it is", he says.

And at the very moment I felt like crying because how much pain I had caused him, "I'm sorry."

He looks at me, "Don't apologize not to me."

After he tells me that someone starts breaking in.

 **Mariana's Pov**

I sit on the toilet with my feet on the lid so no one can see my feet. It felt like I was the only person in the world and I was so scared.

I became terrified when I heard someone walk into the bathroom. I tried to cover my mouth when I heard them swing open the first stall door and then another.

My stall do swung open and I looked right at the person who stood before me. I looked into is eyes that were filled with dread because of me.

"I'm sorry Nick", I said, "I am so sorry."

"Good because I came to rescue you now come one", he said reaching for my hand.

I didn't know what to do, so I trusted my boyfriend and took his hand. He quickly dragged me out of the bathroom and that is when I heard the shot that was fired.

Nick pulled me down onto the ground and we laid there for a couple of minutes before he pulled me back to my feet and we started to run.

As we run he was repeating to himself, "We have to get out of here."

"Stop", someone yelled from behind us, "Stop right now."

Nick didn't stop and I heard someone running after us, "Stop right now or I will shoot", the guy yelled.

Nick stopped pulling me in front of him to act as a shield for him, "Come any closer and I will shoot her got it."

The Swat officer looked at me and then at the boy, "Let her go Nick. You don't want to do this."

"She deserves it", Nick yells and I started to cry he was going to kill me, "Now you are going to turn around and let me leave."

 **Lena's Pov**

It made me absolutely sick when I heard the gun go off. Something wasn't right and I knew it. Stef had ran into the building ignoring everyone that was calling her back. Mariana was in trouble I knew it and two of my other babies were still in that building.

I never prayed before, but silently in my heart their was a prayer being said, "Please if there really is a God help me and my family get out of this situation safely. Please don't let anyone die."

There was still no classes making their way out after that gun shot. The Swat Team was probably holding them inside taking precautions. My head started to pound from all the worries I was holding inside of me.

"We need a paramedic now", someone yelled from inside the building my heart dropped even further then it ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

* * *

 **Brandon's Pov**

I heard someone start pounding on the door and the teacher took out a gun aiming it directly at the door ready to shoot anyone who was coming in.

"Hey what are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him, "Why do you have a gun?"

He looked at me and was about to answer when the door was busted by the SWAT team. I didn't expect the teacher to shoot but then I heard the gun go off.

It happened so fast but it felt like every thing was going in slow motion. I watched as the bullet left the gun and hit something I didn't recognize, but I didn't see it coming back until I felt a sudden pain in my arm.

I heard a little girl scream and I looked down at my arm to see blood all over my arm and then over to the girl to a sure her I was going to be okay, but she wasn't looking at me.

I turned to Callie quickly and saw blood running down her forehead, "Callie?"

She looked at me and then down to her stomach and I saw many blood spots appearing. Suddenly her legs gave out and I caught her with my one good arm.

"Callie", I said as blood started coming out of the corner of her mouth.

She looked at me and was trying to say something, but I stopped her, "Callie it is going to be okay. We are going to get help now because the SWAT team is here."

Callie's eyes weren't looking into mine anymore, "Do you here me Callie we are going to be okay?", she started to close her eyes and I wanted to cry, "Callie please you can't die."

Callie needs our moms I think to myself we need our moms I need my moms.

 **Stef's Pov**

I am running as fast as I can the direction I heard the shot come from when I hear someone yell stop. I look up in front of me to see a SWAT team member holding his gun pointing at someone.

I couldn't hear who was speaking back, but I knew who it had to be. I walked up closer to the SWAT team member and I could tell he could see me out of the corner of his eye.

Luckily the school at some mirrors installed so I could look around the corner without being noticed. The sight before my eyes had my heart drop Mariana with a gun pushed into her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked Nick.

He laughed, "Don't you know this school went into lockdown because of me."

I watched as Mariana tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but was failing and he looked angry, "Mariana you do realize I could shoot you so just stop."

She stopped dead in her tracks more tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you cheated on me with Mat", he said.

"I told him goodbye I want to be with you because I like you a lot", she said.

"So you and him in the barn was nothing", he asked.

"There is nothing going on between Mat and I" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

This time she got free and started to run over to the SWAT team member, Nick looked surprised, but caught himself quickly, "I am sorry too."

He started to point the gun at my baby and I couldn't help but jump out, "No."

I watched as Nick's gun was fired and the SWAT team member shot Nick.

I ran to Mariana as she fell to the floor, " I got you baby."

I quickly started putting pressure on her stomach as blood was quickly covering her shirt, "You're going to be okay baby because mommy has got you."

I started to cry as I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and fear, "He went to get help Mariana. He went to get help, so you are going to be alright. Soon enough you will be with Mama, your siblings, and I at home."

More tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched her start to cry, "Everything will be okay Miss Thing, Everything is going to be just fine."

I needed help, I could not lose my baby , please don't let me lose my baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such the long wait and I don't have any excuses other than I have just been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Lena's Pov**

My heart dropped lower than it had ever dropped as I heard the second shot. That man made it worse as he ran out the door screaming that he needed a paramedic.

I lowered myself against the police car and I couldn't stop the tears that were now falling freely down my face. I could hear another man yelling for a paramedic now. He was totally different then the one previous.

Was Stef hurt? I couldn't even think about Stef being shot again or any of my babies being shot. I wiped my tears staring at the door begging for the rest of my children and my wife to walk out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Jesus. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him. He had grown up so much in the last couple of years.

I hear people coming out of the building so I quickly let go of Jesus and turn back around. Her blonde hair is the first thing I see. She is running next to two paramedics that are carrying a girl.

I look closer at my wife and see blood on her hands and than to the girl on the stretcher and a sob escapes my mouth.

Please no. Not Mariana. Please please no. This can't be happening.

Stef runs over to me and wraps her arms around me. She has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am going to go with her to the hospital", she whispers in my ear.

"Okay", I whisper into her ear, "I will grab the kids and I will meet you there."

She pulls away from me and kisses me one time on the lips, "We are going to get her through this."

I nod my head as she jumps into the ambulance. I look back at Jesus and he looks shaken like he doesn't know if this is actually happening.

I walk over to him and Jude, "she is going to be okay", I say as I pull both of them in a hug.

"Go wait for me by the car", I tell them and they both nod their heads and walk to the car.

"We got another class coming out", a police man yells.

I look over hoping it to be Callie and Brandon, but I don't see them. Monte walks over to me, "I can handle everything here as soon as you get your children you can leave."

"Thank you", I tell her and she walks away.

Kid after kid walked out of the building but none of them Callie or Brandon. I started to pace the grass, where were they?

I look at the door and stare wishing for them to come out. I need to get to the hospital to be with Mariana. That is when I see a paramedic walk out with Brandon. The paramedic was holding his arm.

I run to him as fast as I can, "Are you okay?"

He nods his head, "I am okay", but the sour expression on his face tells me he isn't done, "He shot her."

"What? Baby Mariana is going to okay", I say assuming he was talking about Mariana.

He shook his head, "No the substitute teacher."

He said and I could tell he was in pain by how labored his breath was, "He shot who?"

"Callie", the name escaped his mouth and my breath got caught in my throat.

We walked back towards the ambulance and the paramedic started bandaging his arm. I turn back to the door to see two more paramedics running out carrying my other daughter.

Was this some sick prank? I couldn't really lose both of my daughters, could I?

"It happened so fast mama I couldn't protect her", Brandon whimpered.

"This isn't your fault B", I said and that was Mike walked up to me.

"I can take the boys to the hospital for you, so you can ride with Callie. Brandon can come with me and I can follow the ambulance all the way to the hospital", I nodded my head.

"Thanks Mike", I said and then turned my attention to my son, "B, your dad is going to take you to the hospital I am going to go with Callie. Baby everything is going to be okay."

He nodded as Mike helped him to the car and that is when Callie finally reached me. Her face was to pale. I looked closer and could tell her lips were turning blue.

"Callie, baby, mama is here. I am here with you my sweet girl", I said grabbing a hold of her hand softlt, "Mama is right her baby."

Her eyes were locked on me but it was like she looked right past me.

The paramedic starting speaking, "My name is Misty I am assuming you are her mother."

"Yes", I said, "I am Lena and she is Callie."

"Okay it looks to me that she was hit by a bullet the ricochet. Most of the fragments of the bullet ended up in her abdomen area. The ones most concerning me are the one higher up especially the one that hit her head", the paramedic said as she was working on Callie.

I looked at Callie's eyes and she looked right back at me, but something happened as machines started going off everywhere.

"I am sorry", Callie whispered and I looked at the paramedic.

"What is happening?" I asked her.

"Her lung just collapsed", the paramedic said searching for tools to use on my daughter.

I let more tears roll down my cheeks, "Callie please hold on for me. Fight like you always do. Baby I can't lose you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mariana's Pov**

It all happened so fast. One minute I was lying in my mother's arms and the next I was getting put in an ambulance. I felt like my stomach was on fire and I couldn't see straight. I knew my mom was right next to me because she was whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

I could hardly get a breath, but I had to ask my mom, "Am I going to die?"

I have never seen my mom cry until that moment and I felt bad. She shouldn't be crying because of me.

"Miss Thing you are going to be just fine. You want to know why?" She asked and I tried to nod my head, " Because you are Miss Thing and nothing can stop you. I mean nothing not even being shot. Do you hear me?"

My mind fogged over as I was trying to focus on what she was trying to say to me. I didn't know what exactly happened to Nick to make him want to shoot me. It was only a goodbye kiss and it lasted less than three seconds.

"I love you Mariana more than you will ever know, so you have to stay with me. Please baby fight this to the best of your ability", Mom whispered into my ear and I wanted to wrap my arms around her.

I tried to keep my eyes open like the paramedics were asking me, but I couldn't stop the fog any longer and everything went black.

 **Brandon's Pov**

Everything was all my fault if only Callie hadn't come to warn me about moms then maybe she would've been in her class and none of this would've happened. I knew I didn't love Callie in that way anymore, but she is my sister and I let her get hurt.

My dad was driving Jude, Jesus, and I to the hospital and I tried to keep my cool. Even when they were asking if it hurt because I was shot in the arm. I didn't say anything because it did hurt, but not as bad as my heart when I looked into Callie's eyes.

"B when we get to the hospital you need to get your arm checked out and then you need to go to your mother", My dad said, "I have to go back to the school and help with the children."

I nodded my head, "Okay."

"When you hear anything on your sisters you let me know, okay", he said and I nodded my head again.

"Wait... Sisters?" Jude asked and I totally started to freak no one had told him Callie was shot too.

"Jude..." I started to say.

"No don't tell me Callie... No", Jude said starting to cry.

"I am sorry Jude", I said.

"It is not fair", he yelled, "Callie didn't deserve this and neither did Mariana."

"Jude...", Jesus started.

"No why does this always happen?" He yells clearly frustrated, "I will never have a normal life!"

 **Lena's Pov**

When I get to the hospital and the nurses pulled me away from Callie I see Stef sitting in the waiting room. I walk over to her and see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mariana is she...?" I asked starting to panic.

"She is in surgery", Stef said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Where are the boys and Callie?" Stef askes me after a minute.

"The boys are with Mike", I say and I can tell she sees the blood on my hands.

"Lena, where is Callie?" She asks and I couldn't stop the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I hope everyone will still enjoy this story if I continue.**

 **RECAP!**

 **Lena's Pov**

When I get to the hospital and the nurses pulled me away from Callie I see Stef sitting in the waiting room. I walk over to her and see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mariana is she...?" I asked starting to panic.

"She is in surgery", Stef said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Where are the boys and Callie?" Stef asks me after a minute.

"The boys are with Mike", I say and I can tell she sees the blood on my hands.

"Lena, where is Callie?" She asks and I couldn't stop the tears.

 **End of Recap**

 **Callie's Pov**

The machines around me were beeping. Lena's face was hovering over mine telling me to fight, but I didn't have the will to. I just was ruining their life, why should I stay and ruin it to the point of no return. Jude was safe. He didn't need me anymore. He had them and they were his family, not me not anymore.

I didn't want to see Lena's sad eyes anymore. I wanted to go somewhere happier, somewhere where I didn't ruin everything I touched. Somewhere where I will not be hurting all the time and where no one can hurt me ever again!

I closed my eyes. Happiness is what I thought of and that happiness brought me to the Adams Foster's home… my home.

 **Stef's Pov**

My mind was racing faster than it ever had before. Nothing seemed like it was ever going to be ok again.

I heard someone approach me from behind, hoping it was Lena I turned around quickly. I wipe my tears as she begins to speak.

"Mariana is she…?" She said and I noticed the panic in her voice.

"She is in surgery", I said as she reaches for me and I happily accept the comfort.

As I held onto her for dear life, I look behind her to see that she was followed by no one. Where were my babies? I needed to see them. I wanted to hold them and never let them go again.

"Where are the boys and Callie?" I ask sensing something wasn't right.

"The boys are with Mike", She said not meeting my eyes.

I watched her demeanor change while I studied her making sure everything was okay. But I noticed the blood and knew right then that something else had happened. Would I be able to handle whatever this was?

"Lena, where is Callie? I asked needing to know where my other baby girl was.

She burst into tears and I pulled her into my arms.

"Lena please where is our baby?" Still, she said no words and her sobs grew louder, "Lena?"

Did she run away again? Was she scared that we were not going to love her after she admitted what happened with Brandon? Please let me be wrong. I could lose her again, not right now. That explanation doesn't explain the blood on her hands. Oh my, no was my baby hurt.

"The substitute teacher in the class Brandon and Callie were in had a gun", She didn't say anything else and she didn't need to.

The gunshot that made me run into the school after Mariana. The gunshot that made my stomach drop. The feeling wasn't because of Mariana, but because of Callie. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"No... ", I cried out, "Is she…"

"I don't know Stef. They just took her away from me." She said shaking, "her hand was in mine and they pulled her away."

I couldn't breathe. My babies were in so much pain and I wish I could switch places with every single one of them.

 **Brandon's Pov**

My dad dropped us off at the emergency room. He promised that he would get back here as soon as possible. The first thing I saw when I walked into the waiting room was my moms hugging like their life depended on it.

"Moms", I called out to make them aware of our presence.

"Are they okay?" Jude cried.

My moms turned and looked at us. I could see tears in both of their eyes.

"We are not for sure right now, but we are hoping for the best", Lena said stepping forward.

I watched as mom's eyes scanned Jude, Jesus, and then me. I waited… I knew she was going to see my arm.

Just like I predicted it was less than two seconds before she was rushing over to me.

"Brandon, you are hurt? What happened?" She asked me as she reached to look at my arm.

"The ricochet bullet", I said and she looked confused.

Has mama not explained the situation about Callie. She probably has been here for a long enough time to have told her. I looked over to her and she just shook her head. I watched as she pulled Jude into her arms and then down onto her lap.

"I will explain later, but this is really starting to hurt so I am going to see if a doctor can stitch me up", I said to her.

I started to walk away from her, but she grabbed my hand and started to follow me.

"I love you, baby boy", she whispered in my ear as we walked.

"I love you too mom," I said back as I squeezed her hand knowing she needed just a little bit of comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! It is short this time.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lena's Pov**

Brandon just went to get his arm stitched up with Stef. As I look around at my family sitting around this waiting room I feel my heart being torn into a million pieces. My family looked broken... actually broken!

I pull Jude into me just a little tighter. Maybe if I hold onto him I can protect him from the cruel world. I had already failed him so many times since he became my son. I mean I literally let his sister get shot in the school I look after.

I know if anyone found out I was blaming myself for this they would tell me to stop it, but can you blame me. I am the vice principal of this school and I let a student walk in with a gun. Oh, and a substitute teacher that I had to make sure was certified and safe to be around the students.

A door opens behind me. I turn quickly to see a doctor.

"Mariana AdamsFoster family", He calls out.

I stand up immediately walking over to him. I wait until all my family is around me.

"Mariana is doing remarkably well given the circumstance. She did great during the surgery. I believe she is going to fully recover", the doctor said.

An instance sigh in relief!

"A nurse will be here to show you to her room", the doctor said and then left, "But please only two for now."

 **Mariana's Pov**

Beep... beep... beep.

The sound fills my ears. Where was I?

Beep... beep... beep.

What happened? Omg, why can't I open my eyes?

Beep... beep... beep.

Mom? Mama? What is wrong with me?

Beep... beep... beep.

Nick! Nick! I am here because of Nick? NICK SHOT ME!

"We are here baby", I heard someone say. No, it was not someone it was definitely Mom.

Why was it so hard to open my eyes? I just wanted to look at Mom. She would give me strength if I could only see her.

I could feel myself laying on a bed. It was rather uncomfortable if I had to say so myself. I heard myself groan.

"Sweetheart", Mama said, "You are okay."

"Mama", I heard my voice in my ears, but I didn't even feel myself say it.

"Hey I am right here miss thing", She said and I felt her grab my hand.

"It hurts", I cried out.

"I will get the doctor", I heard Mom say.

All of a sudden I had the strength to open my eyes to the brightest white room I had everything. I quickly shut my eyes again and then opening them again.

"Everything is going to be okay Mariana", Mama said as I finally saw her.

 **Meanwhile in the OR room**

 **Surgeon's Pov**

"WE ARE LOSING HER! GRAB THE CRASH CART!"


End file.
